The present invention relates to the preparation of an aerated frozen dessert in which an ingredient mix for the frozen dessert is subjected to a ultra-high pressure.
The term “aerated” relates to the fact that small gas cells are present throughout the finished frozen product.
“Foaming” relates to an expansion of a compressed, liquefied or dissolved gas in the ingredient mix for the frozen product, wherein the foaming results in an aeration of the frozen product.
The term “overrun” refers to the degree of aeration of the frozen product.
WO 98/18350 teaches a process for the preparation of an ice confection, wherein the ice confection is subjected to an ultra high pressure treatment. The pressure during the high pressure treatment is said to be preferably 4000 bars. The ultra high pressure treatment is carried out before the freezing step and after a pasteurization step. The pressure is used to cause a protein gel formation positively contributing to the texture of the ice confection.
The foregoing process is not used for foaming or freezing of the ice confection mix. In contrast, the present invention now discloses a process to simplify the sequence of steps necessary for preparing a frozen dessert by using high pressure treatment.